


That's Fair

by Pies-and-Heroes (Little_Miss_Anime_Luva)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Close call, Established Relationship, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki is done with Tony's recklessness, Loki is pissed, Loki won't give it, M/M, No Beta, Revengers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, We Die Like Men, irritated Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Anime_Luva/pseuds/Pies-and-Heroes
Summary: "There's something I need to tell you.""If it's going to make this whole situation worse, please wait until you know I won't stab you."----The Revengers are stuck on a new plant and are stuck in battle. Will they get out?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	That's Fair

**Author's Note:**

> A nice short one today

The situation was dire.

It was so dire that Tony and Loki found themselves back-to-back and penned in from all sides, unable to break the formation of the creatures surrounding them.

Tony was grounded and relying on his repulsors while Loki's mojo had been blocked by some sort of anti-magic artifact so he was relying on the spear he had conjured before the artifact had come into play. There were at least eight of the creatures surrounding them with more advancing on them as they fought and they were only just managing to hold them off as Thor and the other Revengers worked their way towards the glowing artifact on the other end of the room.

As he fired off shot after shot, Tony looked over his shoulder at his battle partner and shouted over the growls of their foes, "You doing alright Lokes?" 

The snarl that left Loki's throat was surprisingly similar to those the weird hellcats around them were making.

"I am doing poorly, _Anthony_." Came the reply from the very miffed sorcerer. "I could be in the city right now, purchasing the new equipment I need, but _no_ you just _had_ to touch the big glowing - obviously magic - statue didn't you!"

"Hey!" Tony cried out, an offended lilt to his voice. "I'll have you know, I wasn't the only one who wanted to touch it! If I didn't, then Thor definitely would have. I did it so could experience the effects for myself! It was for science!"

That explanation was apparently unsatisfactory as the only response he received was a few snarled words in Old Norse. Jarvis very helpfully translated them as the very colourful expletives he had assumed they were.

With a grimace, he turned back to his side of the fight, readying a slightly larger blast to hopefully end the fight sooner. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that one of the giant, green and black jaguar wannabes managed to get a hit on him, sending the readied blast careening off to the side and into the cave walls.

Even more unfortunately, when Tony regained his footing and glanced at the damage - with a double-take to make sure he was seeing things correctly - he noticed he'd also caught a couple of the overly ornate pillars lining the cave's edge in the blast. A couple of the pillars that were apparently load-bearing, if the cracks spiderwebbing their way up the walls and across the ceiling were anything to go by.

"Hey Loki," He started almost tentatively, all following blasts finding their marks on their attackers. "There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"If it's going to make this whole situation worse, please wait until you know I won't stab you myself before you continue." Came the terse response, thrown over a very tense shoulder.

Tony winced and paused, considering his next move.

The silence must have been telling enough because a moment later, Loki's brusque voice could be heard once again over the pained yowls of the downed felines.

"Anthony Stark, _what_ is it now?" An accompanying grunt signalled the end of the last of the enemies on Loki's end.

"Uhh..." Tony knew he was stalling, but he realised they would be needing to get out the of this place in the very near future so in a rush he blurted, "I hit a few pillars on my last shot. The ceilings about to come down!"

Loki turned to look up at the ceiling as he flicked his spear to remove the excess carnage from its tip and noted the expanding fissures moving across the ceiling. A blank look was on his face as Tony could practically see him revaluating his life and all his previous decisions up until this point.

His heart almost skipped a beat when those eyes turned to him, now sparking with a _vast_ amount of displeasure.

"When we get out of this, you will be sleeping on the couch." Loki's voice was firm and flat, brooking no argument.

Tony winced again.

Ok, that was fair.


End file.
